Promises to Keep
by Rogue1979
Summary: When Jane sees Loki in the halls of Asagard's palace, there is more than one reason she slaps him. Lokane. Rated M for smut and language.


_When Jane is taken to Asgard by Thor and sees Loki, there is another reason she slaps him…_

**I am a recent fan of Thor, the Avengers, Thor:The Dark World...but most importantly...TOM HIDDLESTON. I cannot get the man out of my head. :s**

**Anyway, his portrayal of Loki leaves me hot and bothered and so I started reading fanfiction, and I have to say I feel a little silly uploading my little one-shot for the world to read when there are so many other talented writers on here, who have put so much thought into every word. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**This is Lokane, and please forgive me, it is not beta'd, so if there are any silly mistakes, let me know and I'll correct them.**

**This one shot is set after Thor, but before the Avengers. Well, the middle bit is. The first and last bit contains spoilers for Thor: The Dark World and makes reference to the Avengers.**

**This is rated M for smut. There are also a few naughty naughty words that some may find offensive.**

**I do not own Thor/Avengers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'You're…?!'

'I'm Loki, you may have heard…'

The sound of a slap reverberated off the columns of the palace and Loki's head was turned to the side.

'_That_ was for New York,' Jane said angrily.

Loki turned his head back to her. He grinned. 'I like her,' he addressed Thor.

Jane glared at him, shifting a piece of her hair from her face. Why was he acting like he'd never met her before? Did he really not recognise her?

As Thor and Sif exchanged some quick words, Jane saw Loki's wicked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Oh, he _knew_ who she was.

* * *

Jane held the tips of her fingers to the sides of her head, her elbows leaned on the small round table in front of her, the loud music banging inside her head like endless drums. She rubbed her temples lightly, willing the headache to go away. She should never have come here.

Why? Why? Why? Why had Thor not come back for her? It had been almost a year since she last saw him in Puerto Antiguao, New Mexico and she'd been working tirelessly to try and find a way to build a bridge between Earth and Asgard. It was harder with Erik Selvig working with SHIELD on some top secret mission that he wasn't allowed to tell her about, but he had assured her that it might help them to find a way to connect both worlds. She had begged him to let her know if there was any news about Thor, or Asgard. He had promised, but now it was nearly the anniversary since he first came falling from the sky, but there was no news.

Jane groaned as another thumping tune came through the speakers of the club she'd been dragged to by Darcy. This was not her kind of scene. And for that matter, it wasn't Darcy's either. Darcy preferred music that had a beat, yes, but the mindless repetitiveness of the trance music didn't seem like Darcy's style. But Darcy had insisted that Jane accompany her to this club because it was the place to be in New York. And Darcy had a modest apartment (courtesy of her parents) a short way away from here, so this wasn't too far to walk home.

Jane didn't even know what she was doing in New York. All her equipment, her lab, her research, was all back in New Mexico. She had needed a break, she reminded herself. Darcy had been excited and insisted they stay at her place. And at first it had been nice to get away from the 'office', but her mind kept wandering to Thor.

'You need a night out!' Darcy had said. 'I know a great place around the corner that had alcohol, loud music, good looking men…all the things you need to forget about tall, blonde and handsome.'

'You forgot ice cream,' Jane had added spooning the soft creamy deliciousness into her mouth. 'Ice cream is good.'

'Girl, that's for the beginning of a break up, not a year down the line! Come on! It's Friday night. We're going to get you laid!'

And so with much coaxing, Darcy had managed to get Jane to go out with her. She was wearing her sexiest dress, a little black number that she wore to almost every big event since she was in college. It was simple and understated, but it was low cut and rode high above the knee showing off her legs, albeit she wore skin coloured tights, which made Jane feel less exposed. She was also wearing forest green 3-inch heels (not killer, but Jane never could walk in anything higher) and a shawl to match. Darcy had given her otherwise straight brown hair a few random curls and with a touch of makeup, she was reluctant to go, but went anyway.

The night was not doing what it had originally been intended. The loud music was stirring Jane's headache and Darcy had gone off with a few girls that she knew to the dance floor. Jane had said she'd sit at the small table and look out for their things.

'Excuse me?' a female voice yelled in her ear, although it was still hard to hear. Jane turned to see one of the waitresses with a tray and a drink sitting upon it. 'This is from the gentleman at the bar.'

Jane was handed the glass of champagne and looked in the direction the waitress pointed. She could barely make out specific features since the flashing lights of the club made it difficult, but she could see a man sitting at the bar looking at her with an intensity that made her feel uncomfortable. He had one long leg crossed over the other, wearing a dark suit (Jane couldn't possibly tell what colour it was other than it was dark). He appeared to have pale complexion and dark hair that was slicked back and fell slightly below his shoulders at the back. He was obviously well groomed. Jane was not normally one to make prejudiced assumptions about another person before knowing them, but she felt he gave off an air of arrogance and superiority. He lifted his own glass of champagne and gave her a slight nod in her direction for acknowledgment.

She turned back to the waitress, whose facial expression spoke volumes about how she thought Jane was the luckiest woman alive to have the attention of that man. She smiled and put the glass back on her tray. 'Tell him thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested.'

'Are you kidding?' the fair-haired waitress asked, eyes wide. 'Have you seen how gorgeous he is?'

'Not interested.'

'You're crazy,' the waitress yelled over the music and turned to walk away.

Jane chanced another look over her shoulder to see if the man got the hint, and what she saw unnerved her.

His smirk was not what she had been expecting.

* * *

The waitress walked towards him, with a look of apology, but also an obvious lust she couldn't hide from him. It was pathetic. For her to think that he would want someone who would simply throw her legs open at his meagre attention made him want to shun her all the more. It was not the kind of desperation he wanted. But he'd needed use of her skill as a waitress to deliver the drink to his intended target, which is why he'd even deigned to speak to her.

'Sorry, hun,' the girl said placing the drink back in front of him. 'She's obviously blind…or a lesbian.'

Loki took a sip from his own glass and then smiled languidly at her. 'That is indeed a pity,' he said. He reached out and took the waitress's hand. 'Thank you for your service.'

The blonde smiled and he could feel her shiver under his touch. 'N…no problem.'

He continued to smile and rubbed small circles with the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. He then lifted it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on it. The woman giggled ridiculously and when he let her go, she tottered off to go serve someone else, but the way she walked gave a hint of the wetness between her thighs. No doubt he would be in her mind tonight when she went home and fucked her boyfriend hard into the bed.

Loki stood up from his place at the bar, his drink in one hand, taking the spare in his other and walked over to where the object of his desire was sitting. Without waiting for an invitation, he sat in the empty seat not right next to her, but also not quite opposite her. His chosen spot was meant to assure her that he would not invade her personal space (yet), but also allow her to continue to look at her friend behind him.

'I'm sorry, but that seat is taken,' the woman he knew as Jane Foster said with a smile, although it did not reach her eyes. 'My friends are over there dancing.' She pointed to the dance floor.

Loki didn't turn to look. Instead, he placed the second drink on the table and slid it over to her with his finger tips. 'I know. But it's a waste of a drink, do you not think?'

'I'm sure there are other girls in here you could give it to.'

'I wanted you to have it.'

'Well, that's very nice, but as I told the waitress, I'm not interested.'

'So you did.' Loki regarded her appearance, taking note of her dress and the colour she had chosen. He approved. 'Do you often shun the kindness of strangers?' he asked taking another sip from his glass.

'Offering a free drink to a woman in a club is not a kindness. It's just a desperate attempt to flatter her into going to bed with you.'

'Are you not flattered?'

'Wary…and, as I have said, not interested.'

'Are you worried that I have put something _in_ the drink?' Loki asked drawing on his knowledge of the depravity of some men to get what they want through the use of drugs. He grinned when she looked at the drink and then at him with suspicion. 'I can assure you, it is safe. Look…' He picked up the other glass and took a large sip from it. 'There,' he said after gulping it down. 'I wouldn't have drunk from it were it otherwise contamintaed.'

'Look,' Jane snapped. 'I don't know how they do it in England, or wherever it is that you're from, but here, in America, when a woman says she's not interested, it usually means she's not interested.'

Loki held his hands up in supplication. 'I mean no disrespect. I only meant to keep you company while your friend was otherwise distracted.' He saw her look over his shoulder, finally noticing that her companion had latched onto a rather handsome figure and was kissing him vehemently in the corner.

'Oh, Darcy!' Jane hissed.

Loki put on a look of innocence, although he had been in some way…okay, completely…responsible for the man's approach. A little mind control went a long way with only a hint of suggestion. And the alcohol in Jane's friend's system did the rest. 'So it would seem that you are, at least for the moment, free for my company?' The woman in front of him sighed and reached out for the now half full champagne glass. Loki gave his best unnerving smile and drank from his own glass.

* * *

Jane was pissed. No, not pissed with alcohol, but pissed off. How could Darcy do that? With a man she probably didn't know, leaving her here by herself. She had told Darcy not to abandon her as it had been her idea to come out in the first place. And now she was being annoyed by this…this…supercilious man!

When he'd first plonked himself in front of her, she had tensed, but pulled her tough demeanour over her like a blanket to shield her from his advances. He was charming, yes. He was handsome, yes. But she was in no mood for someone who would not take no for an answer. She had barely taken in his high cheekbones, his piercing eyes, his obvious impeccable taste in clothing (she could tell the suit was expensive and fit him perfectly, as if it was made especially for him) or his height. No, she hadn't noticed any of this.

He made some small talk with her as she continued to glare in Darcy's direction, willing her friend to stop what she was doing and come back to sit with her. The man, whose name she hadn't bothered to ask for and he hadn't offered, made her more and more nervous. The look he'd given her when she'd returned the drink to him had been…predatory. It was almost as if he'd taken her refusal as a challenge.

She realised he'd asked her a question, but she couldn't for the life of her think what it had been. 'What?' she asked a little ruder than she meant.

'I asked if you might join me for a late dinner.'

Jane laughed with disbelief. 'Have I given you any indication that I want to go anywhere with you?' she asked and thankfully noticed Darcy had managed to free her lips from her new friend and was heading over to the table, new friend in tow though.

'Jane, hey! Whose your new friend?' Darcy asked eyeing the man. The man smiled at her, but didn't proffer his name.

'I could ask you the same question,' Jane said sweetly through clenched teeth.

'Oh!' Darcy giggled like a school girl with a crush. 'This is Ben. He and I go way back. Well…we're going to go way back in like twenty years time. Right now, we're going way back to his place.' She looked at her man, who smiled impishly.

Jane could have killed Darcy, but in a way, she was relieved. She could now get up and leave, go back to Darcy's place and crack open the ice cream again, or go straight to bed. But her sense of responsibility overrode her wants. 'Are you sure that's a good idea, Darce?' she asked the obviously intoxicated woman. How much had she had to drink? 'You hardly know him.'

Darcy 'pfft' and waved a hand. 'It's all good,' she said. She leaned in towards Jane's ear. 'I got mah taser if he tries anything that I don't like.'

Jane nodded. 'Ok, but be careful.'

Darcy pointed between Jane and the man. 'And you…you too. Have fun though.' She leaned back towards Jane. 'Nice catch, girl. He's stunning!'

'Why, thank you.'

Jane winced, having thought Darcy's approval had been a little too loud, even over the music, which she noticed had strangely diminished since the man had sat down with her. As Darcy all but dragged her new conquest out of the club, Jane stood up and made to leave. 'Well, thank you for the drink,' she said with as much sincerity as she could muster unfazed when her unwanted table guest stood up with her, grabbing her shawl in the process, only to step behind her and drape it over her shoulders, his fingers lightly touching her bare skin. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body straight into her core and it shocked her slightly, but brushed his hands off her gently, turning round to look up at him. 'I think I'm just going to go home now.'

'I could walk you home, if you like,' he suggested.

'No, its fine, thank you.' She walked passed him towards the exit, and tried her best not to turn back to look at him watch her leave.

* * *

Loki rubbed the tips of his index fingers and thumbs lightly together, the fingers that had briefly touched Jane's skin, the fingers that had allowed some of his magic to filter between them. He was only slightly irked that she hadn't fallen for his charm and been so guarded of him.

Well, he would give her something else to focus on for the time being.

He glanced over to a table where two men had been watching Jane leave were sitting. He read their intentions and their doubt at going ahead with their brash idea. He quickly removed that doubt and implanted the courage in them they would need.

He watched them get up and follow Jane out of the club.

Waiting only a few seconds, he too followed, disappearing under a cloak of invisibility.

* * *

Jane walked quickly and surely, but could not shake the feeling that she was being followed. She shook her head. It was probably that creep from the bar. He couldn't take no for an answer.

Jane wrapped her shawl around her more tightly, for security rather than to keep warm. She was sure the street had been busier a few moments ago, but now it appeared deserted. Cars were dotted along the roadside, but no people. Somewhere along the road, she head a pigeon flap its wings and off in the distance behind her a glass bottle was kicked by someone, but she couldn't see anyone when she turned round to check.

Slightly freaked out, she turned to walk back in the direction she was going, but doubt began to niggle at her. Was she going the right way? She didn't recognise the street anymore and she was sure it hadn't taken this long to walk from Darcy's place _to_ the club. She walked a bit faster.

Out of a side alley, a man stepped right out in front of her and Jane gasped nearly walking into him. 'Well, well, well,' he said, his New York accent thick. He was smiling brutishly. 'What do we have here?'

'Seems like a little girl is lost in the big city,' another voice answered behind her. She jerked her head to look at him and saw an equally intimidating man behind her. _Where did he come from?_ She turned to back up into the road ready to run, but a car blocked her path.

'Where you goin'?' the first man asked. 'We ain't gonna hurt you.'

'Just…let me leave,' Jane said trying to sound brave. Her mind was drawing a blank. She tried to remember her self-defence classes she'd taken in school, but her knowledge had flown out of her head.

'We just want to talk to you,' the second man said. The two were still advancing on her. By now, they were both within grabbing distance and the taller of the two was bold.

Jane couldn't stop a shout from leaving her mouth when the man grabbed her arm and flung her into the arms of the other, her shawl fluttering to the ground. His hold was like a steel vice and she was immobilised. She swung her legs out hoping to unbalance him, but they had started moving and to her horror, they dragged her into the alley. She went to scream, but a hand over her mouth prevented this.

A sliver of her self-preservation training kicked in and she managed to stamp her heel onto her captor's foot. Unfortunately, this didn't affect him negatively and he laughed at her attempt. She continued to struggle, but realised she was wearing herself out.

Without warning, her assailant flung her to the ground in between some trash cans. She yelped as her back hit the wall, and she cowered there, her breath knocked from her body, her tights ripped where she scraped a knee on the hard ground. When she managed to recover, she stood up slowly, and her eyes darted around her to try and take in her surroundings. It was dark, the only light filtering in from the street, and they were more than halfway down the alley, and the surprisingly full moon above them. She could just about make out the two men's features. They were both well dressed, as if they had been out for the evening, and fairly young. The shorter of the two had a goatee and the other was clean shaven. The looks on their faces told Jane that they did not want to just take her purse.

'Please,' she started, and flinched when the taller one stepped forward. 'No!' She shut her eyes waiting for the attack.

* * *

Loki had walked silently and invisibly following the miscreants towards Jane. He watched as they broke off, one still following her path, the other apparently going to circle round in front. Their hunting skills amused him as the one following behind Jane accidentally kicked a glass bottle and tried to hide himself in the shadows. Loki aided him and wondered if the man thought Jane was blind when she turned around to the noise but gave no indication that she had seen him. When she had carried on walking and the idiot predator composed himself, Loki continued to follow.

Loki had watched with interest as the second man stepped in front of Jane. He listened to the brief exchange of words and saw Jane try to calm herself down. When they grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway, Loki had been impressed with their moves and stood at the mouth of the passage. With glee he saw Jane futilely defend herself, but they were stronger than Loki thought. He frowned when she was thrown to the ground. It was time to stop this now.

As the glass kicker was about to lunge for Jane, Loki removed the suggestion he had on the two men, as well as his invisibility, and grabbed the back of his neck throwing him against the opposite wall. The man slumped to the ground out cold.

'What the fuck?!' the second man cried, surprised by the sudden attack on his friend and presumably wondering what it was he was doing in an alley. Loki smiled a feral grin and approached the shorter man. 'Hey! Hey back off, man!' he shouted. Loki grabbed him by the throat and swung him round, pinning him against the same wall his friend had decided to head butt. He remembered to reign in his strength. He didn't want to kill them, just frighten them.

Squeezing the man's neck sufficiently enough to appear to be choking him, he leaned in and spoke sharply to his former puppet. He spoke low though, so Jane couldn't hear. 'What makes you think I should not kill you right now for attempting to lay assault on this woman, who does not belong to you?' The man tried to answer, shake his head, but Loki's grip was firm and unyielding. When Loki realised the man was actually being throttled, he rolled his eyes and released him, the man sliding down the wall whilst trying to catch his breath. 'I suggest that you take your friend and leave this instant if you wish to remain under the radar of the authorities. Right now we will pretend this never happened.'

The shorter one nodded and stood up, still coughing. His tall friend had begun to come around and with desperation he brought him to full awareness, pulling him up. The two half ran, half stumbled out of the alleyway. Loki wandered after them to make sure they left. At the entrance he reached down and picked up Jane's fallen shawl.

* * *

Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Like a sudden gust of wind, the man she had shunned in the club blew down the alley and took out both of her would-be rapists in short order. She was trying to get her head around it when he chased them from the darkened place and came back with her shawl.

'Are you okay?' he asked her holding the shawl out to her. Jane nodded, unblinking and took the green item. He reached for her hand and she didn't resist. He pulled her out of the alley and under a street light. 'Are you hurt?'

'No. No, I'm fine,' she said slightly deadpan. It had nearly happened to her. She read about incidences like this in the papers, heard it on the news and read it in literature, but she had never thought she would be a victim. Thankfully, someone had been around.

Why had he been around? Now that she was out of immediate danger, her mind clicked back into place and she could look at the whole incident from a better perspective. And she grew angry. 'What were you doing following me?' she shouted.

'I think a 'thank you' is usually customary when someone saves your life.'

'Sorry, thank you,' Jane snapped. 'I told you I wasn't interested in a drink or dinner or anything else, why did you follow me?'

The man sighed. 'I was trying to protect you from them.'

'Well you did, but that doesn't explain why you followed me in the first place.'

'No,' the man said with a frown. 'I was trying to protect you since inside the club. I had noticed that those two were eyeing you up and had overheard them talking to each other that you were the perfect target if they could get you alone. I tried to pre-empt their attempt by sending you a drink and sitting with you at the table. I had thought that if they assumed you were already spoken for or left with someone else that they would give up on their plan. When you declined my invitation to leave with me, I saw them follow you out. So you see? I was merely following you in order to stop them.'

Jane had to physically close her mouth. 'I…I'm so sorry,' she said. 'I had no idea. But why didn't you just tell me what was going on?'

The man smiled. 'I didn't want to alarm you, and I didn't think you would believe me, thinking it just another ploy to get you to leave with me for less than noble purposes.'

'Well, I suppose there is that,' Jane said, allowing a genuine smile to spread across her face. She and the man looked at each other for a short time and they both laughed, breaking the tension. When she managed to stop laughing, she looked at him. She was starting to notice features of him that she hadn't been able to in the dim light of the club. His hair was jet black and his eyes a pale blue-green. 'Thank you,' she said, 'for saving me, although I still think what you did was slightly creepy.'

The man nodded. 'Noted. May I?'

Jane saw him hold out his hand towards her shawl. She gave it to him and turned round so he could put it over her shoulders. He didn't touch her skin this time, and Jane felt slightly disappointed. She thanked him again, turning before he had fully let go of the fabric.

'It's a lovely colour,' he said appreciatively. 'One of my favourites.'

Jane blushed. 'Uh, by the way, I never got your name.'

'John Smith,' the man said. Jane laughed. 'What?' he asked confused.

'Seriously? 'John Smith', that's what you're going for?'

'I don't see…'

'John Smith is an obvious pseudonym.'

'John' chuckled and lowered his head with mock defeat. 'Alright, alright,' he said. 'It's Jasper Lokison, but you can call me Loki.'

Jane raised an eyebrow, but with a smile on her face. 'Loki? Like the Norse God of Chaos?' She had brushed up on her mythology in a big way after she met Thor.

'Just like that,' he answered. 'I was mad about Norse Mythology when I was in school and I identified with the God of Mischief. My fortunate surname made the transition from Lokison to Loki easy for my classmates. It stuck ever since.'

'And were you as mischievous and devious as your namesake?' Jane teased.

Loki laughed. 'You could say that.'

Jane nodded. 'Ok…Loki then. My name is Jane.' Loki flashed a sexy smile and her blush returned.

'Can I walk you home, Jane?' Loki asked pointing in the direction Jane had been heading before her attack. 'To make sure those scoundrals really have gone and don't try again.'

'Sure,' she said gratefully.

They walked slowly, not really speaking, the sound of Jane's heels clicking on the tarmac. Every now and then Jane stole a glance at Loki, and blushed even more when she saw he was looking at her too. She suddenly felt like a kid with a crush, or someone on a first date wondering what would happen next. Her mind began racing, thinking of what needed to happen.

He had saved her life, so she should really thank him properly, but what was an appropriate reward for something like that? If a friend helps you to move, you provide pizza and beers. When a stranger saves your life…she didn't think that would suffice. Should she invite him in for a drink? But what if he thought she would give him more than that. No, he wouldn't expect that of her after she had been so dead set on not being interested in that from the beginning. But simply saying thank you when he walked her to the door and then saying goodbye…was that a bit ungrateful?

She had made a decision by the time she finally recognised where they were. She would thank him again verbally and tell him if he was about and wanted to, she would take him out for dinner the following night.

* * *

Loki could read Jane's inner turmoil like an open book. Her supposed stolen glances were anything but and he could tell she most likely would be susceptible to him now, but he would only take the lead if he needed.

At Jane's friend's door, Loki waited patiently while she unlocked it and turned to him. 'Well, thank you again,' she said with a smile. 'Um, I would invite you in, except, it's not my place and I don't want to presume too much…'

Loki shook his head and held a hand up waving away her apparent discomfort at having to rebuke him. 'Say no more,' he said. He was going to have to do something. And soon. He was not always above just taking what he wanted. The mythology painted him as a sexual deviant sometimes, but he never truly did anything that could be considered rape. He may have implanted the idea of desire into a mortal's head and then had his way with their (albeit dubious) consent, and he would prefer to make them scream in pleasure rather than fear. However, his motives for wanting this mortal ran deep, like a scar, and a promise he had made oh so long ago now was beginning to heat his blood when he was so close. He was playing the good guy right now, but he would step down to be bad if necessary.

Jane continued. 'To say a proper thank you, though, uh, maybe I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night? If you're not busy, of course.'

Loki put a finger to his lips in pretend thought. 'Ah, I am not able to do tomorrow because I have a prior engagement. Perhaps another time?'

He was pleased to see a look of disappointment flash across her face. 'Well, actually, I have to go back to New Mexico on Monday, so Sunday would be my last night here…'

Loki feigned disappointment. 'Well, perhaps I will just have to try and cancel my appointments then. Would you be so kind as to give me your number and I will contact you once I know what's happening?'

'Oh, sure, sure,' Jane said. She looked around and held a finger up to him. 'One moment.' She dashed into the apartment, leaving the door open. Loki stepped in and looked around while Jane was rummaging in her purse for her card.

Jane came back and held her card out to him. 'It's got my cell number on there.'

Loki reached out to take the card with both hands. With his left hand, he cupped underneath Jane's smaller hand and took the card delicately from her with his right, releasing his magic again. 'Thank you, Jane.' He could see her react physically to his touch, the blush returned to her cheeks and he knew she felt him all the way through her body.

When he let her go, he saw her lean towards him at the loss of his touch. He quickly put the card in his top pocket and reached his right hand out to cup her cheek. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone and leaned forwards slowly. He felt no resistance from her and excruciatingly slowly, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He would not need to resort to further trickery or magical coercion tonight.

* * *

Jane had never experienced such a physical reaction as she was feeling when Loki kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor did it last very long, but she felt like she'd never feel the same way about a kiss again. All too soon, it was over and he leaned back from her, but only slightly.

'N…no, thank you,' she breathed. She looked up into his eyes and her original plan to thank him with dinner crumbled when she saw his hungry gaze. She didn't want to let him go that easily in case she never saw him again. She surged forwards and planted a much deeper kiss onto his lips standing on her tippy toes to reach him.

This was crazy! What was she doing? She never just threw herself at someone before. Did she and Darcy both drink from the same cup o'lust tonight?

He must have been anticipating her actions because she was expecting some backwards movement from him. But he stood firm like a rock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran fingers through his hair, which she had originally thought would contain quite a bit of product, but found it to be feather soft. His arms felt secure around her and she allowed herself to be swept away by the passion he gave her. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue made entrance without hesitation. He was sure of himself, toying with her own appendage, duelling for domination, and she didn't care if she lost.

She felt him run his hands up her back and pulled the shawl from her, letting it flutter to the carpet and then his fingers were in her hair, tilting her neck sideways and planting heated kisses up and down her neck. She sighed as he pulled one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder and continued the kisses in its place. A hand brushed against her breast and she moaned from the touch. He must have heard it loud and clear because he went back to devouring her mouth with his insatiable skills. He wrapped his arms around her again, one hand sliding lower to her backside, feeling, kneading and the other holding her in place on the spot by the back of her neck.

A noise rose from him that sent a thrill up Jane's spine. A cross between a growl and a purr. 'Bedroom?' he asked, his voice laden with lust.

'Through the door behind me,' Jane answered slightly breathless, not for one moment thinking that Darcy would come back and have need of it.

With her still in his arms, he pivoted round and pushed the door closed with a foot. He then swung back and pushed her in the direction she'd told him. He leaned down to kiss her again, but let go of her in favour of unbuttoning and shedding his suit jacket. He let it fall to the floor near her forgotten shawl and put his hands on her arms even as she reached up and began pulling his tie off. They hit the bedroom door with a grunt, Loki pushing her into it, not letting go of her mouth. Jane managed to finally pull his tie off and chucked it behind him. She felt for the handle and opened the door.

They stumbled in and the door closed with a slam behind them. Loki stopped moving and Jane continued to fall back slightly onto the bed. She lay there, watching him, panting from lack of air from the breath he stole in that last kiss. She watched him, his eyes dark with lust. He smiled hungrily and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jane stayed where she was, carefully kicking off her heels, watching as he finally reached the last button and peeled the white garment off.

His chest was muscular, but lean. He had some muscle definition in his abs, but it was not a body builder physique. She couldn't help but compare him to Thor, but she felt like she'd probably be doing that for the rest of her life.

He didn't take off any other article of clothing and stalked up to her. She shuffled back further onto the bed as he placed a knee in between her legs, leaning over to continue kissing. Whilst his right arm bent at the elbow held him up, the left trailed slowly down her face, neck, shoulders, further down over her still clothed breast. He lingered there, playing with the fabric of her dress, running fingers dextrously over her nipple. She made mewling sounds of pleasure. She hadn't bothered with a bra since she was not blessed with large assets. She wondered if he appreciated that.

His hand left her breast and travelled further down until it reached her hip. There Loki began to scrunch the fabric in slow movements until her dress rode higher and higher on her thigh. When the hem was bunched out of the way, she felt his fingers touch her tights. They ran lower and lower until he reached her knee, there the hole was from when she'd been attacked.

Loki broke the kiss and looked at the ruined pantyhose. 'They're ruined, are they not?'

Jane snickered. 'Well yeah, it cheaper to buy new ones than try to even think of repairing them.'

'Mmm,' was all Loki said before resuming kissing her. She felt his fingers tickle the exposed skin and run the circle of ruin. He then hooked his fingers under the hole and began to pull upwards, the fabric ripping further like a hot knife through butter.

Jane gasped at the act of violence against her underwear, but a disarming smile from Loki assured her he was just playing. He mumbled into her neck that they were ruined anyway and in his way. 'Let me take them off,' she whispered, barely able to think as she felt his tongue leave a wet trail from her ear to her clavicle.

'No, please, allow me,' Loki insisted. He slid lower over her body, kissing her over the dress until both his knees were on the floor. His long arms lifted the rest of the dress over her hips and he curled fingers under the hose and pulled downwards. Jane lifted her hips slightly to allow it to glide unheeded. Loki's fingers ghosted down her legs, gathering the material together, pulling gently until they came off at her feet.

Instead of coming back up level to her again, Loki took her right ankle in his hands and lifted it up to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her ankle gently, looking at her. He placed further kisses up her calf, reaching her knee and then up towards her panties.

Jane suddenly felt very exposed and tried to close her legs. Loki laughed and held her firm, placing his upper body fully between them. 'Trust me, you'll like where this is going. Just lie back and enjoy.' Jane did as he told her and lay back, her head resting on the soft duvet. She felt him place kisses along her panty line, over her navel, dipping his tongue in her belly button. She laughed because it tickled and she heard him chuckle.

She lifted her head to look at him as she felt his warm breath against her core. He took a deep breath and she felt slightly embarrassed. He seemed to take great pleasure in her smell. 'You smell so good, I must have a taste.'

It was disgusting and dirty and it sent an erotic pleasure straight to where he was placed between her thighs. She felt his mouth descend upon her and he tongued and bit the material of her lacy panties. She moaned at his touch, she was anticipating much more when he began to pull them aside.

When Loki's fingers touched her directly, her head fell back and she groaned. As well as those long digits, his tongue flicked across her labia catching her clit at the top of the stroke. She arched her back and lifted her hips up to feel more of him, but he pulled away, much to her frustration. He tutted and reprimanded her gently, putting his hands on her hips to keep her in place. He went back in for a second languid lick, his fingers digging into her when she tried to move again.

'Please,' she begged quietly. She put her hands on his head. He was doing it too painfully slowly. Another lick over her clitoris and she moaned louder trying to push him closer to her.

'Well,' Loki said, 'since you asked so sweetly...'

He gripped the fabric of her panties and pulled them roughly down her legs and off completely. With the same rough treatment, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders. He dived in without further hesitation.

Jane squealed with delight as he licked long strokes up and down her lips flicking her clit with each pass. It was still slow and sensual, but with more urgency that he had begun. When she put her hands back on his head, he took them in one large hand and pinned them against her abdomen. His other hand manoeuvred under her legs and he slid a finger inside her.

It was beginning to overwhelm Jane. The addition of a second finger inside her was driving her towards oblivion. His tongue became more insistent, pressed harder and faster against her, his fingers pumping in and out, curling every so often to brush tantalizingly against her sweet spot and with a loud cry she crested her high and wave after wave of pleasure crashed against her, leaving her trembling, shivering.

* * *

Loki withdrew his fingers giving Jane's moist cunt a final lazy lick. He watched as she shuddered from her orgasm and he grinned. Standing up he began to undo his belt and remove his trousers. He did this slowly to allow Jane to recover. He saw her open her eyes, run her fingers through her hair and lick her lips, panting. His erection, which had been straining for release from their confines, and partially rubbing against the side of the bed, twitched almost painfully when she ran her hands down her neck and over her still covered breasts.

'Take it off,' he ordered as he let his trousers and pants fall to the ground. He kicked them away, his shoes and socks long since magicked off his feet. He had considered using his magic to remove her clothing too, but felt this may have been an unwise move, showing his hand, as it were. Jane complied with his command and sat up. She lifted the dress over her head and tossed it aside. Now both naked, Loki took in her form completely.

She was stunningly beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from her recent orgasm, her brown eyes half lidded with lust, her lips pink and moist, slightly swollen from his earlier assault on them. Her figure was perfect too, her small but perky breasts in proportion with her slim waist and hips and skinny shoulders. Her dusky nipples were standing to attention, and he felt compelled to lavish attention on them.

He approached the bed and she moved with him. She had been lying sideways across the bed, now she moved to place her head on the pillows by the headboard. He followed her and leaning over her he placed his mouth on her left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently, his left hand playing with the other. He swapped occasionally until Jane was moaning again, her arms flung above her head with abandon.

He lifted himself higher, his cock pressing against her thigh, the tip just sitting at her entrance and nipped at her neck. He nuzzled her. He contemplated asking if she was ready for him, but a needy 'please!' was all the go-ahead he required. He pushed inside her in one long stroke.

Her cry of pleasure made him smile, and then he succumbed to how tight she was, how she felt around him, her muscles fluttered even with no other movement from him. He knew that he was larger than the average mortal man, and he could feel her body trying to adjust to his size. He didn't wait for this though. She was no virgin, so he knew she would be able to handle it.

He began a slow thrusting, trying his damndest to make this last as long as possible. He may be a god, but he could come undone just as easily as any man. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and kissed Jane soundly, swallowing her pants of desire and he sped up. He pulled himself out to the tip before slamming back in. He did this several times until he felt Jane pull her face from his and made a wonderful sound of delight.

'Loki,' she whispered and he nearly came then and there.

'Say it again.' His thrusts became more urgent.

'Loki,' Jane squealed louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks to urge him deeper and harder.

'Again!' He felt her squeezing his cock with her muscles as he pounded into her mercilessly.

'Loki!' Jane chanted.

'Louder! Jane, louder! Scream my name!'

'Loki! Loki! LOKIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Loki spilled himself inside of Jane, leaning down to bite gently at her neck, hard enough that it would leave a bruise, not hard enough to break the skin. Jane's arms had flung around him and were holding him tightly as she had her second orgasm. Loki continued to thrust through her climax so every last drop of him was milked, riding his own wave of pleasure.

He let go of her neck and pulled out of her gingerly. She flinched slightly and rolled over onto her side, still panting. Loki stood up off the bed and looked down at his prize. The prize he had just stolen from his brother. Oh, how he would be devastated if he found out what had just transpired.

He realised he must have not looked happy when Jane looked up at him and asked what was wrong. 'Oh, nothing,' he said replacing his scowl with a facade of post coital bliss. He sat on the bed next to her, running a hand up her smooth thigh and rubbing small circles on her hip. 'I was just thinking that it's such a pity that you're leaving on Monday.'

Jane tucked an arm under the pillow her head was propped on and smiled at him. 'I still owe you dinner, if you're still up for that?'

Loki laughed. 'Of course.' He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table.

Jane pouted. 'Are you going?' she asked him.

Loki wondered if he would. He, being a god, could make love several times in the night. Perhaps his promise could extend to more than one session. On the other hand, he had gotten what he desired and didn't feel the need to repeat the performance. 'Yes,' he said simply. 'But, only because I have to get up early so that I can try and rearrange my day so I can see you for that dinner.' He was lying. He had no intention of seeing her again. The Other had already started to claw into his mind, calling him back to the void where he was found, the beginnings of his plans taking shape.

Jane nodded and yawned sleepily. 'I understand.' She went to sit up.

Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. 'You stay there,' he said gently. 'I'll see myself out.' He released a small amount of magic and watched as her eyelids drooped slowly; sleep claiming her with little effort on his part.

He smiled and covered Jane's naked body with a comforter from the foot of the bed. He then stood up and left the bedroom, his clothing appearing back on his body as he walked. He closed the door softly and headed for the apartment door. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he lifted her card out and without a second thought, he let it fall to the ground.

'Goodbye, my sweet prize,' he smirked, and then vanished.

* * *

As Sif led Jane through the halls of the palace, her stomach dropped when she saw who was standing with Thor. 'You're…?!'

'I'm Loki, you may have heard…'

Jane lifted her hand and slapped him soundly across the face, all the while hoping he wouldn't say anything about their tryst, although his reaction when he saw her coming down the hall gave no indication that he had recognised her.

'_That_ was for New York,' she said angrily.

Loki turned his head back to her. He grinned. 'I like her,' he addressed Thor.

Jane glared at him, shifting a piece of her hair from her face. Maybe he really didn't recognise her. Even so, her slap had been justified. She hadn't seen his face on the news during the attack in New York, but she knew it was Loki, Thor's brother. She just hadn't made any connection to Thor's Loki and 'Jasper Lokison', the man who had walked out of her life with no intention of calling her, as was evident from the fact that her card was lying on the floor of Darcy's apartment when she had woken up the next morning. She had thought maybe he dropped it by accident, but seeing him now, she realised what he had done was nothing short of calculated, intentional, and she had fallen for it.

A commotion down the hall indicated more guards approaching and Thor and Sif exchanged brief words. In that time Jane continued to glare at Loki, and the wicked smiled that tugged at the corners of his mouth removed any doubt that he remembered who she was.

END.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I know a lot of people write about 'what would have happened if Loki had done what he said about visiting Jane after 'defeating' Thor?' and I love reading them.**

**Just a brief note about how I portrayed Loki in this, his magic influencing humans; in Norse Mythology, Loki often meddled in the lives of humans by his influence. I have to imagine he used his powers to do this. At this point, he doesn't have the ability to control someone entirely, only plant the seed of suggestion in their mind, therefore getting them to do what he wants them to do rather than what they would normally do.**

**I would love your reviews, and I am writing more stories, so if you liked this one, please follow me for any new ones that I post. :)**


End file.
